


(fanart) Puppy!Liam vs Kitten!Harry

by fuluoliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Chibi, Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, Jealousy, M/M, kitten!Harry, puppy!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by likeaglass's tweet : "@harry_styles do you and @real_liam_payne ever get into arguments because he's part puppy and you're part kitten?"<br/>(Yes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Puppy!Liam vs Kitten!Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeaglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeaglass/gifts).




End file.
